Long Awaited Return
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: What happens when she returns after being gone for five years? Will he forgive her for the pain she's caused?


Long Awaited Return (Kiba One-shot)

'_I'm concerned about returning, since I left so suddenly. What if people hate me now? What if he hates me now? I don't care what others think, I just need his approval,'_ she thought.

The wind whipped wildly through her long amber hair blowing it out around her slim figure. Her orbs a blazing green reflected by the sun's rays. Her complexion pale in comparison to that of white snow freshly fallen to the ground. A silk ninja kimono clung to her curves; the black silk flowed reaching to mid thigh where it was met with black muscle conforming shorts, little red flowers danced across the black abyss. A red sash clothed the middle keeping the kimono tied and holding the twin swords on her lower back. The twin blades had a black handle with a red wolf design in the middle of the handle. Black ninja boots clothed her feet ending just below the end of the shorts on her thighs. A small grey and white wolf scampered around her feet.

This is girl is of the Sengoku family, a once great clan of the leaf, but an unfortunate incident occurred leading her to run from her home village. Now she returns after five years of absence.

The great gates of Konaha welcomed her. She took a deep breath before she and her wolf, Faolan meaning little wolf, entered the village.

"Ookami, is that you?" asked the two who man the gates.

"Hello Kotetsu and Izumo," she greeted.

"Been awhile since we last saw you," Kotetsu pointed out.

"Five years to be exact," she replied.

"I'm glad you're back." He smiled.

"Me too. I need to speak with the Hokage. Is he in today?" Ookami asked.

"The third's been dead for two years now. Lady Tsunade is the Hokage," Izumo pointed out.

"Oh." She looked down in sadness, "At least he entrusted the village to good hands."

"Yes. She should be in."

"Arigoto simos," she thanked with a bow.

She walked off towards the Hokage tower. Ookami kept her head down not wanting to meet people's eyes, afraid of judgment. She didn't notice the male in front of her until she collided with his muscular form; the force sending her toppling to the floor. Pain erupted up from her spine from the impact of the hard earth.

"Are you okay?" she heard a somewhat familiar voice ask.

Her head jerked up, emerald met brown. She felt her voice catch in her throat.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered a reply as she attempted to get up.

He placed his hand in front of her face. "Let me help you."

She took his hand hesitantly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know you look familiar."

"I should, Kiba, I used to be your best friend," Ookami teased half-heartedly.

"Ookami," Kiba breathed, hurt flooded over his features, "Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"I had to Kiba, there's a lot about it that's hard to explain it all. If you let me I can explain everything better. Right now I need to see the Hokage," Ookami stated.

"Then I'll wait till you're done. I want to know what happened. I'll be outside waiting," Kiba replied.

Ookami nodded. With that the two, and their two K-9s, advanced toward the Hokage tower.

~TS~

Ookami entered the office when she heard a feminine voice call, "Come in."

"Lady Hokage," she said with a bow.

The older female lifted her eyes from the paper in front of her. "Ookami Sengoku, it's been a long time since I saw you."

"Hai, almost fifteen years ago, Lady Tsunade," Ookami replied.

"And you still remember me" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"How could I forget? You were the one that saved me from dying at birth."

Tsunade chuckled at the girl.

"And who's your little friend?" she questioned gesturing towards the wolf who scampered around Ookami's feet.

"This is Faolan, I found him in the mountains," Ookami stated.

"Good for you. Now let's talk more serious business."

~TS~

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. I'll stay in a hotel till an apartment is ready and I'll see you tomorrow for the tests," Ookami stated with a bow.

"Good, good. Now I believe there's a young man you need to fix things with waiting outside," Tsunade teased.

Ookami's cheeks flushed with color.

"Go on now," Tsunade ordered pushing the girl from the room, followed by the wolf. Ookami gave a sigh when the door closed. That had taken longer than she thought it would. It was late now; she thought Kiba would have already left. She turned to leave and nearly tripped over the white mound known as Akamaru and the boy lying against him.

"Kiba," she softly called, shaking the male slightly, "You crazy boy, wake up."

"What time is it?" he questioned stretching.

"Eight."

Kiba shot up with a jump. "Already that late? Let's talk over dinner then?"

Ookami nodded in agreement.

~TS~

"So spill," Kiba demanded when they wear seated in the tea house, drinks and dinner ordered.

"Where to start?" Ookami questioned out load, "Well, first let's start with the beginning. I'm sure you heard that my clan was wiped out."

"Yes."

"They were murdered you see. I wasn't at the house at the time. I had been training in the forest and when I returned I realized who the murderer was. I ran before he could kill anyone else close to me. I-I left without telling you because I didn't want you to get hurt because of that man. I wanted to write, but he'd trace it back to you. I'm sorry," she was in tears at the thought.

Kiba reached out a hand slowly, not sure exactly what to do. He took hold of her hand and comfortingly stroked it.

"Who I this man?" Kiba dared to ask.

"My uncle. He's been out to get my father and the rest of the family after they exiled him from the clan," Ookami slowly breathed out, "He disgraced the clan a long time ago and my father, who had just became the head of the family, exiled my uncle to save the clan's name. Since my father had me my uncle has been trying to take me away; which he finally found me two years ago. I've been at his mountain home since then till I escaped."

"Who'd you escape?"

Ookami fell silent. She wasn't sure if it would be best to tell him.

"Ookami, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Concern flashed in his amber orbs from her silence.

"I had…to…kill him to get away," Ookami softly answered.

Her head hung low trying her best not to meet his gaze, fearing his reaction. Kiba sensed this; he took hold of her hand firmly. Using his other he tipped up her head.

"Ookami, we're shinobi. Sometimes we have to kill. I don't think less of you because of it."

She gave a small smile. He returned it as their food arrived.

"Let's move on to a happier subject huh?" Kiba questioned.

Ookami nodded. "How have you been since I left?"

"Lonely mostly, but its okay. I became a chunin," Kiba replied, "Akamaru and I developed some new jutsu that are kick ass."

"You'll have to show me sometime then. Maybe you can even help me train Faolan," Ookami stated.

"Maybe," Kiba answered, "do you have a place to stay yet?"

"No, I'm planning on staying at a hotel till an apartment opens up," Ookami explained.

Kiba stated, "You can stay with us, my mom and sister won't mind they actually would kill me if I let you stay in a hotel and not stay with us."

"No, no I'll be an inconvenience, really its fine if I stay at a hotel," Ookami tried to counter.

"You are staying at our house. I won't take no for an answer." Kiba held her eyes with a stern look.

Ookami sighed. "Fine you win."

"Yahoo!" Kiba exclaimed.

The two continued to eat in a comfortable atmosphere exchanging idle chit chat here and there. Kiba stared at Ookami for a little.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Ookami questioned wiping her face of anything that happened to be there.

"No, just thinking how much I missed you is all," Kiba confessed.

"And how much was that?" Ookami queried.

"When you left I felt my whole world crash in on itself," Kiba explained.

Ookami became even more curious by this statement. "And why is that?"

Kiba chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you'll think I'm insane for this."

"Kiba, I already thought that ten years ago how will anything change?" Ookami mused.

"True," Kiba paused for a moment, "Do you know why I was always there for you?"

Ookami was slightly startled by this question. "Not really."

"I was there for you because….I cared and still care deeply for you….Ookami I've been in love with you for years," Kiba staggered out.

Ookami giggled at the irony of the moment.

"What are you laughing about?" Kiba demanded slightly hurt by this reaction.

"That you were in love with me when I was in love you," Ookami stated and giggled again.

"Really? I thought you were in love with Sasuke?" Kiba asked alarmed.

"I thought I was, but when I left I realized I was only trying to fool myself into thinking that to make my father happy. When I left I realized that the only one I really cared for was this on crazy little insane boy that was always there for me."

"Wow, I can't believe it," Kiba breathed.

"Yes Kiba it's true. How long did you know about your feelings towards me and why didn't you tell me?" Ookami questioned.

"About seven years ago. I was going to tell you, but when I was going to you told me that you had a huge crush on Sasuke and that your dad thought it be best for you to be with Sasuke. I didn't want to lose you, or hurt you so I just didn't tell you about it. I just wanted to see you happy was all."

"You know what would really make me happy, Kiba?" Ookami smiled.

"For me to forgive you for leaving me for the past five years?" Kiba questioned.

"Well yes, but there's something else," Ookami stated.

Kiba leaned across the table a bit. "For me to kiss you maybe?"

Ookami nodded as she leaned closer to Kiba too. Kiba connected their lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Ookami still ahs her eyes closed.

"Happy now?" Kiba asked.

"Extremely."

"Good, then shall we return to my house for the evening?" Kiba questioned.

"I think we shall," Ookami replied with a giggle.

Ookami stood and took Kiba's arm. He paid for the dinner and the two walked down the moonlit path towards the Inuzuka compound to tell the residence of said house of Ookami's return and the status of their new relationship.


End file.
